Watch Over You
by hiileihawaiiangurl
Summary: All Human. bellas life is great. Lives with her wonderful aunt, at the top of the social chain and healthy as horse...yeah, as if she should be so lucky. Has a mix of EVERYTHING! Drama filled, tear jerker story!
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I was 5. That's when my mother decided to enter me into a beauty pageant. She spray tanned me, and gave me make up. She taught me fashion, she taught me how to do a good interview.

She asked me what my talent was and I immediately said singing. She disagreed and said that my talent was dancing.

My first beauty pageant, went terrible. When I danced, I tripped, knocked over the podium, the tiaras and the money flew everywhere.

Needless to say my mother was very embarrassed. So embarrassed that she moved us away from Riverside and to the sunny state of Arizona.

She eventually heard me sing Amazing Grace, and decided the singing Amazing Grace would be my trademark.

It was always, 'I know that I'm going to win, because I sing real good' that was what my mother told me. When I turned 16, and the cameras turned to me I spoke my mind.

"Do I think that I deserve this award? No. Of course not. I'm fake. I have been since I was 5. Originally, I'm pale. My hair is regularly brown, and my eyes aren't that dark. I never wanted to be a pageant primped out princess, my mother did. She has been the puppet master, and I am the puppet." After that my mother yanked me out of the whole pageant business, she was afraid that I would burst out again.

Then my mother found another thing. Trying to make my singing life take off.

"I don't want to do this!" I screamed. My mom had decided that we would be moving to some place in Washington.

"Isabella! This is the one way I have to make money!" My mom shouted back.

"Ugh!" I stomped upstairs and flicked my computer on. I went straight to a chat room

**JustMe: My mom's reputation is everything. She lives through me and if I mess up, we move to plant a new rep. What's with that? I can not live up to these stressful expectations!** I sent that and got 2 replys' fast.

Shopprincess: Can I get an amen!

_Copperhead: Amen! Sorry for ur stressful mother. I have a stressful father, and sister. I have no mom. She left when I was 4 :(_

**JustMe: Sorry Copperhead. My dad died. :(  
**

_Copperhead: Lets drown in each other's misery?_

**JustMe: Tempting. Very tempting. How about this? A/S/L?**

_Copperhead: 17/M/Washington. A/S/L?_

**JustMe: 17/F/Arizona, but soon 2 b Washington.**

_Copperhead: Cool. Maybe we'll c each other. Subject change!_

**JustMe: Ok…what r ur favorite books?**

_Copperhead: Hm, Never To Big by Eleazar Denali, Wuthering Heights, but I doubt that u ever heard of those._

**JustMe: R u kidding?! Put Romeo and Juliet, and Pride and Prejudice in there and u got all my favorites.**

_Copperhead: Well I'm impressed. U should meet my family friend, her favorite book would be Green Eggs And Ham. Then there is my sister, and my god sister, their favorite book is the Confessions of a Shopaholic._

I burst out laughing. This guy is pretty cool.

_Copperhead: So what's your name??_

**JustMe: Ha. No way. How do I know that u aren't some crazed psycho??**

_Copperhead: Than why would u give ur age and location??_

**JustMe: …Touché CH, Touché.**

_Copperhead: Hey I gtg, my sister is telling me that it's dinnertime._

**JustMe: Is it okay if I add u to my private chat list??**

_Copperhead: Sure. Can I add u 2 mine??_

**JustMe: Yep!**

I pressed add, and it sent him a notification. Almost immediately I got a notification back. He accepted my add and wanted me to do the same. I did.

"Bella!" My mother called.

"One minute!" I called.

**JustMe: Gtg 2. Mom calling.**

"Bella!" My mom's voice turned whiny.

"Hold on!" I called frustrated.

_Copperhead: When will u b on again??_

**JustMe: I won't b on until a week from now.**

_Copperhead: Dang. C u in a week?_

"ISABELLA!" My mom's irritating voice broke through my bubble of peace and happiness.

"One minute mother!" I screamed.

**JustMe: Definitely. Gtg, Live Through Me Mom is cackling.**

I shut the computer off and stomped downstairs.

"You rang?" I asked.

"Take these boxes and go pack up your stuff." She shoved cardboard into my hands.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs. I wrote in big black letters on one of the boxes: BELLA'S JUNK. I put all my trophies, sashes, and crowns in the box. The next box I put my favorite books in it, and my journals.

"Bella?" My mom knocked on my door and came in. "I know that you really don't want to move, because you don't want to leave your friends, but you can always make new one's, right?" My mom pushed my hair out of my face.

"But I like my old friends." I whined. "If we move, I'm not making any new ones." I persisted.

"I thought you would say that. Since you would be so lonely…" She grinned and opened the door. That's when it came in.

I squealed in delight.

A small russet brown Labrador Retriever puppy came pawing in, and jumped to my lap.

"AW! Mommy! He's adorable!" I cooed. I kissed his forehead and he licked me. "EW!"

"Can you please think about moving?" She begged.

"Was this a bribe?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Is it working?" She smiled.

"Definitely." I chuckled, and he licked my face again.

"Well, I have to go get a few things. Love you." She smiled and kissed my head.

I decided to take a nap when the puppy jumped and laid next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

In my dream I was standing in the middle of the street and police cars were whistling past me, their sirens blaring. There was huge commotion going on and I tried to run towards it, but some invisible force was holding me back. Then, dogs' started to bark. I busted out of the dream sitting up. My puppy was barking loudly.

"Pup! Cut the noise!" I stretched. I looked around my room and everything was dark. My mom had left two hours ago, so it was now 7:30. I went downstairs to see someone at my door. I went over and opened it. The person was a police officer and he was looking at me gravely.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded slowly.

"Isabella, I'm-I'm sorry. Your mother, she was hit my a drunk driver on the way home. Her car had rolled over twice and stopped upside down." He said slowly.

"W-what are you saying?" Tears pricked in my eyes. I knew exactly what he was saying.

"Ms. Swan. Your mother didn't survive the crash. She's gone." He said slowly.

"No! No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I dropped to my knees and began to sob. I hear my puppy trot downstairs and put his head in my lap.

When I finally calmed down the officer took me to the couch.

"Is there anyone that can take care of you, or that needs to know about your mother." He asked. Tears continued to flow, and I shook my head.

"No. We only have each-" I cut off remembering something. "Yes. Yes there is. It's my god mother. Esme Platt. Esme Anne Platt." I said.

"Okay come on kid. We're going to take you to her house." He helped me up and I grabbed pup. It wasn't his official name, but it'll do for now.

When we arrived at Esme's house the police man put his hand on my shoulder and guided me up to the front door.

"Hello? Bella! What are you doing here?" Esme looked the same as ever. Caramel hair, creamy skin, warm, concerned brown eyes.

"Are you Esme Platt?" The officer asked and Esme nodded.

"Bella what's going on?" Esme demanded.

"Esme. Mom's dead!" I started to sob and I fell to my knees on the patio.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! She promised! She promised that she wouldn't go until-" Esme cut off with a sob. She wrapped her arms around me, and we cried together. Pup got out of the car and trotted over to me. He put his head on my lap and whimpered softly. Despite the fact that I was wrapped in Esme's arms and Pup, I felt as alone as ever.

**Is it good? Is it bad?? Can you hit that small little button that says Review This Story/Chapter???**


	2. Chapter 2

Its been five days since my mothers death. And it was the day of her funeral. Esme would be taking care of me from now on. With a lot of persuasion on my part, we moved to Forks, we would bury my mother right next to my father.

Pup trotted over to my side and put his head in my lap. I smiled sadly at him.

"Bella? Sweetheart it's time to go." Esme knocked on my new bedroom door. I let out a gust of air, and stepped out of the door.

I thought that now I was much older that I would be able to control myself unlike when I was four and at my fathers funeral, but seeing the casket that held my mother, made a strangled sob burst through my lips. Esme put a reassuring arm around me, and pup put his head against my leg.

"Now a word from Isabella." I got up and walked to the podium.

"As many of you know, my mother was eccentric, and scatterbrained." There were murmured agreements. "But most of all she was caring. My mother cared for me in ways that even I didn't understand. But I do now. I always underestimated and doubted her love. Mom, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I rarely listened, I'm sorry that we always got in fights, and I'm sorry that I didn't say I love you as much as you wanted me to. I-I love you mommy." I sobbed. I ran off the stage, away from the cemetery, and back home.

I collapsed on my bed with quiet sobs. I grabbed a picture of my mother, my father, and me. I was 3 years old. I hugged the picture to my chest.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I cried.

About 30 minutes later Esme and pup came through my door.

"Sweetheart, I know that it was so hard for you back there at the funeral, but I wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you, and that you are very brave." She kissed my forehead. Pup yelped his agreement.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled weakly. Something tugged at the back of my mind but I ignored it, for now.

Edward POV-5 hours after the funeral

I logged onto my computer nervously, and checked my private chat list. She still wasn't on.

JustMe was the only one who truly understood me. Not to mention that she had good taste in books.

"Edward!" My sister, Alice, sang.

"What Alice?" I turned around in my chair annoyed.

"Just wanted to let you know that a funeral just finished." Her smile disappeared.

"And this affects me how?" I asked truly irritated. She invaded my room to tell me that there was another funeral. She glared at me.

"It's Chief Swan's wife." She growled. That softened me up. Chief Swan had gotten shot when I was in pre-school. Now his wife had gone and joined him, leaving behind their daughter Isabella. She went to my pre-school, but we barely interacted at all, because the boys had picked on her.

"Who's looking after Isabella?" I asked.

"Her godmother, Esme Platt." She looked at me with a hopeful expression. "Edward we _have _to get her and dad to get together." I groaned.

"Edward! Don't you want a new mother?!" She threw her arms in exasperation. I stiffened.

"No. No I don't." I lied.

"Edward, you're a rotten liar! And you need to grow up! So build a bridge, and get over it!" She stomped out of my room and slammed the door. My jaw was opened in shock. Alice wasn't close with mom like I was. She didn't understand the hurt I felt when she left us for my elementary school principle. I got up and grabbed my jacket.

"Edward?" Rose poked her head out of her room.

"Where you going?" Tanya and Irina asked simultaneously. Ugh, I hated it when the triplets did that.

"Stop being so nosy." Kate scolded pushing them inside. She looked at me sympathetically. She understood me, and she heard everything with Alice. "Come back when you cleared your head." I nodded. I walked out the door and around the neighborhood. So many things have happened these past years. 2 years ago we found out that Emmett was adopted. We meaning Me, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Tanya, Kate, and Irina. Nobody besides Carlisle knows who Emmett's real parents are. Nothing topped that though. I sighed and that's when I noticed it. Cops in front of the house across the street. Next to one of the cops was a lady with soft white skin, and caramel hair. I ran across the street.

"What's going on?" I asked. The lady looked up at me.

"My goddaughter is missing." She sobbed.

"Isabella Swan?" I asked. She nodded hopefully. "I'll help look for her. I'll get my family to. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

"Esme Platt." I nodded. I ran back to my house and opened the door.

"Carlisle?! Eleazar?! Carmen?! Amy?! Jonathon?!" I called my whole family down.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carmen asked.

"Isabella Swan has gone missing and I volunteered us to go search for us. So come on." I said. Carmen nodded and went to get everyone else.

When we all went outside Esme's eyes widened.

"I'm going to search the forest." I said jerking my thumb towards the trees. Esme nodded. I ran off towards the trees. I scanned every tree when something in the dirt caught my eye. A lone, black heel. I smiled thinking that Alice would have a heart attack that someone would leave a shoe in the middle of the forest.

I went in the direction that the shoe was left. Not even 2 minutes later I found a piece of black cloth on a tree. I snagged it and went in that direction. Soon enough I ended up at…my meadow. I looked around the tall grass and flowers when I found a girl. Sleeping peacefully. I walked over to her, and knelt beside her. It was definitely Isabella. Same brown hair, same full lips. Except…the Isabella I knew had shorter brown hair, and buck teeth that nearly went over her bottom lip. This girl was…beautiful. I shook my head and scooped her up in my arms. She curled into my chest and I gripped her more tightly.

"Bella!" Esme cried when I broke out of the trees.

"It's okay. She's fine. She's asleep." I assured her. I went inside and put her on the couch. Suddenly, her eyes opened and I was lost in a swirl of brown, doe like eyes.

Bella POV

_Flash Back_

_My eyes snapped open and I sat up in bed startling pup. He barked, but I ignored him and walked downstairs._

"_Hey sleepyhead." Esme greeted._

"_Esme if I asked you a question, would you answer me truthfully?" I asked, and she nodded._

"_Cross your heart?" I asked and she crossed her heart. "Okay, well remember when you were crying and said that my mom promised she wouldn't go until- you cut off there and I was wondering, what did she promise?" I asked. Esme groaned._

"_You crossed it." I reminded her._

"_Bella. Long ago when you were just a baby, after your father died, you were always getting sick or fainting." She said and I nodded. "Well when you were 4 your mother took you to the doctors. They did some tests, and got immediate results." She looked away. That night, your mother called me crying her eyes out." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "Bella. You have leukemia."_

Her words rang in my head over and over. I opened my eyes to see myself being surrounded.

"Bella dear? Are you okay?" Esme's puffy eyes peered over me. I nodded. I sat up and a smaller girl skipped up to me. Alice Cullen. I remembered her from my preschool days. That means that if she was here, than so was my preschool crush, Edward Cullen. I looked around when I saw him. Well, he definitely wasn't a little boy anymore. He was tall, had bronze hair, and green eyes that could out-shine the stars.

"Bella? Are you alright?" A man peered over me. Carlisle Cullen. A doctor.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly. Alice spoke excitedly.

"We're are going to the best of friends! Just like sisters!" She squealed. Pain punched me in the gut. She was so sweet. I wanted to be her friend so bad, but my sickness. I would hurt her.

"Right." I said sarcastically. "I'll be in my room." I ran upstairs but not before seeing the hurt in Alice's eyes. I slammed the door.

"Isabella Marie!" I heard Esme reprimand. "I'm sorry. The death of her parents has been hard on her."

"I understand completely." Carlisle's muffled voice said. "Come on. We better go home." there was one person who would understand me. And I went to my private chat list, copperhead was on.

**JustMe: Hey can I talk 2 u?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Copperhead: hey, you're on!_

**JustMe: Yep. :/**

_Copperhead: what's wrong??_

**JustMe: I just dissed a poor, defenseless girl, and I feel terrible.**

_Copperhead: Why'd u do it in the first place??_

**JustMe: Believe it or not I was trying to prevent her from getting hurt.**

_Copperhead: *sarcastic snort* right…_

**JustMe: I'm serious CH. I don't want her 2 get hurt by my secret.**

_Copperhead: why didn't u tell her ur secret?_

**JustMe: It's private CH. I barely know the girl.**

_Copperhead: I'm sorry. I wont push u anymore._

**JustMe: It's okay. U just wanted 2 help.**

_Copperhead: so how r u??_

**JustMe: Really CH? U suck at small talk.**

_Copperhead: Wow JM. First that poor girl, now me! Ur a monster!_

**JustMe: har har. Ur a comic genius.**

_Copperhead: I know!_

**JustMe: Bite me.**

_Copperhead: Okay… *bites neck*_

**JustMe: AH! Vampire!**

_Copperhead: u know it!_

**JustMe: Look who the monster is now.**

**JustMe: Hey I g2g. I have a big day at school 2morrow.**

_Copperhead: Aw, and we were having so much fun. Ok, bye!_

**JustMe: Bye.**

I logged off and stretched. I looked out my window to see Edward from across the street looking at me. I walked over to the window and shut the blinds. I knew I was being mean, but it was for the good of them.

I wrote a good one-two in my diary. Just about the search, the leukemia, and about CH, then I went to bed.

In my dream, I was in the beautiful meadow again.

"Bella?" A velvet voice spoke to me, it echoed. I smiled and turned around. He wasn't there. Edward wasn't there.

"Bella!" His voice was startled and urgent now. I started turning around and around but I couldn't find him. The meadow started turning gray, the flowers slowly started to die, and the grass began to turn yellow.

"You have leukemia." Esme's voice whispered.

"We're going to be the best of friends! Just like sisters!" Alice's voice squealed.

"Well I have to get a few things. Love you." Moms voice said.

"Stop it!" I screamed, but it sounded like I was talking underwater.

"Ms. Swan. Your mother didn't survive the crash. She's gone." The police officer said gravely, and the word gone echoed.

"NO! Stop!" I cried and fell to the ground.

"Bella?" Someone whispered. I looked up.

"Edward?" I asked. I smiled and ran to his arms. Except when I tried to hug him he was gone. I opened my eyes to see him next to me, his expression angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He growled. Then he disappeared, and now it was my mother.

"Mom?" I asked, her expression was grief stricken.

"Bella." She whispered. "Why did you hate me?

"I don't mom! I don't!" My voice was underwater again.

"Bella?! I can't hear you! I have to go!" And she took off in the forest.

"Mom! Don't leave me!" I popped out of bed and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 6:45, and school started at seven. I gasped and hopped out of bed.

"Good morning Bella!" Esme smiled. I responded with a wave and grabbed a granola bar. I shoved the whole granola bar in my mouth and ran upstairs. I tossed on a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a gray jacket over it. I put my hair in a ponytail, and ran downstairs.

"Bye Bella!" Esme called and I ran out the door and turned on my car. I didn't wait for the heater to warm the car up-even though I was turning into a decent looking popsicle- and I sped my way to the school.

I got to my class as soon as the bell rang. When the door closed, all the kids in the class looked at me. My face turned red. So much for trying not to draw attention. I looked for an empty seat when I spotted one in the back, perfect. I mumbled sorry to the teacher and fast-walked to my seat. I saw three familiar girls looking at me. A strawberry blonde, a platinum blonde, and a golden blonde. Tanya, Irina, and Kate. Three very sweet girls. Triplets. Two were nosy, one was just sympathetically curious. They smiled and waved at me. I gave a small smile back and turned my attention to the teacher. The rest of the day went like that when a perky blond boy came up to me.

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan. Mike Newton. Listen I'm sorry about your folks and-" He kept going on and on, when I saw Edward walking down the hall with his arm slung around a girls shoulder. He gave me 'the nod' and smiled. I noticed that Mike stopped talking and was glaring at Edward's retreating back.

"You know him?" I asked. Mike looked at me and his face softened.

"Yeah, he's a total-" He was interrupted by the bell.

"Oh! Bye Mike! It was nice meeting you!" I waved and went inside class. When I entered Trig I saw a lonely looking girl in the back. She had hair so dark it was almost black, in fact she was wearing gray, and black. Like me. I walked up to her table and looked at her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Can I sit here then?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head frantically.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to sound rude. But I'm just trying to save you." She frowned and so did I. "Not many people like me. They call me a freak."

"I don't really care about anyone's opinion." I shrugged and sat next to her. We were both quiet for the rest of the period. When the bell rang for lunch, the girl ran after me.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She blushed a little.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand.

"Angela Weber." She grabbed my hand. "See you later Bella!" She called over her shoulder.

When I walked into the lunch room I scoped out for an empty table. Then Alice caught my eye. I sighed. I guess I owed her an apology. I walked up to her, Rosalie Hale, Kate, Irina, and Tanya.

"Hey Alice." I looked at my feet while I spoke. "I'm really sorry about snapping at you last night. It's hard for me to be friends with people. I think it's best if we just keep away a good distance. Trust me."

"Okay." She said softly. I smiled at her and went to the salad bar. **(Remember kids, always eat healthy!) **I grabbed some salad, and a milk, and walked to an empty table. I put my headphones in and listened to my dinosaur ipod. I head a tray slam down and I jumped.

"Hey Isabella!" It was Mike.

"Hey Mike. It's Bella, by the way." I said softly.

"So what do you listen to?" He asked brushing his hand over mine and grabbing my ipod that was on my lap.

"Ooh. Clair De Lune." He nodded and smiled.

"You know Debussy?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yep." He smiled and gave me back my ipod. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Looks like we have something in common." I smiled, but he didn't release my hand.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked, trying to lightly tug my hand away, but it barely budged. Dang, for a scrawny guy he sure did have some strength.

"Um, you know. Clair Da Lun." He nodded.

"You mean Clair De Lune?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Oops. Yeah." He lied. I tried to tug my hand away but this time with more force, no progress.

"Mike, I kind of need my hand to eat." I hinted.

"You have a left one don't you?" He scoffed.

"Mike let go of me." I said tugging my hand.

"No." He smirked.

"Let her go!" Someone demanded grabbing Mike's shoulder. He was tall, with a muscular build, but he wasn't showy about it. He had Black hair that fell into his eyes. "Now Michael." he growled. He looked at me, grinned, and winked. I had to smile. Mike released my wrist and ran.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked.

"Not anymore. Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime. So you must be the famous Bella Swan everyone is talking about. Or in Mike Newton's case, fantasizing about." He chuckled.

"How do you know that I like to be called Bella?" I asked **(No he is not a vampire.)** shuddering at the Mike comment.

"I heard you talking to Angela." He smiled.

"Oh." I nodded.

"I'm Lucas Cortez, by the way." he smiled, I couldn't help but smile back. Then I saw Edward with his arm slung over a different girl. She had dark curly hair, where the other girl had corn silk hair.

"What is with him?" I asked. Lucas turned around to see Edward.

"Ah. Edward Cullen's the school player. Poor girls. Lauren rarely notices that he dated other girls before and after he breaks up with her. Same with every other girl." Lucas made a sound in the back of his throat.

"I take it you don't like him. Yeah. Mostly because he dated my sister." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like that didn't go well." I said.

"Yeah. Well, she moved away anyways." He shrugged. I looked around suddenly aware that people were staring at us and whispering.

"What's with them?" I asked. He looked around and shrugged.

"Well, I don't really talk to a lot of people." He made a face.

"Why are you talking to me then?" I asked.

"Because we both have something in common." He frowned.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I challenged. He leaned forward.

"We both have leukemia." He whispered quietly.

**Dun, dun, dun! Yeah, Lucas is ALL mine. In future chapters Lucas will be more fun-loving.**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there gaping at him.

"How do you know that?" I demanded.

"My uncle was your doctor. I was 4 at the time, but I knew that I was sick so he told me about you." He chuckled. "He planned out my whole future with you." he rolled his eyes.

"Wow. I feel flattered." I smiled, but than I frowned. "Ugh. I hate all this attention." I grumbled. He grinned, and leaned forward.

"Lucas what are you doing?" I narrowed my eyes. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I heard a few people gasp and whisper, and look around. He grinned at me, and I glared at him.

"3 seconds." I growled. He smiled and winked, then he took off.

"Lucas Cortes get back here now!" I shouted and ran after him.

Alice POV

I looked over at Bella's table. She was sitting with Lucas Cortes, which was a surprise. I'll admit I felt a little hurt. She wouldn't sit with me and my family, but she'll sit with someone else. Than I sighed.

"Alice, don't feel bad." Tanya patted my hand.

"She probably has a reasonable excuse for doing this." Irina and Kate shrugged in sync.

"Yeah. Some people don't even sit with their own family." Tanya, and every one else glared at Edward. Ever since sophomore year he's been sitting at the people-who-think-they're-popular table.

"Yeah." I sighed. It's been rough for me. I have a secret that I swore to Carlisle that I would never tell, Jasper's been distant lately, and me and Edward can't have one exchange without trying to rip each others throats out. I looked down for a moment when I heard a few people gasp. I looked over at Bella's table to see her turning red, and Lucas grinning. She glared at him and said something I couldn't tell, than Lucas ran from the lunchroom.

"Lucas Cortes get back here now!" Bella shouted and ran after him. I smiled glad that Bella was able to break through Lucas' shell.

Lucas POV **(Sorry for the constant switching!)**

Bella had managed to tackle me to the ground. I'll admit I was pretty impressed. We were sitting under a tree now, just talking.

"So why haven't you been talking to anyone?" I asked.

"I've been talking to people!" She objected punching me in the arm.

"Hey! Easy killer. I'm talking about the Cullens, and Hales, and Denalis, and everyone else." I said.

She looked down. "I'm only talking to you because you have you-know-what. I don't talk to other people because, when I die, I don't want them to hurt." she whispered.

"I really think you should talk to people. The purpose of life is to live it thoroughly with friends. Bella, you can't think of everyone, all the time."

"Thanks Lucas. That was really insightful." she smiled at me, making my heart stutter. She really was beautiful. Long brown hair, doe-like eyes, soft pink lips, albino white skin. I smirked at her.

"I know it was." I scoffed.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and shoved me. "Come on. I got to get to class."

Apparently I had Gym with Bella. Gym had really worried me when it came to Bella. All the teachers were aware that I had leukemia. Key word. _Had._ At age 9 I got cured because a donor. I lied to Bella so she could talk to me, we had a connection. I couldn't do PE though because I have easily triggered asthma. Even running a short distance away from Bella wearied me out.

Anyways I sat in the bleachers as the rest of the class ran a lap. After the lap plenty of people were panting, but Bella looked horrible. Her face was whiter than usual and she was trying to pull air into her lungs desperately. I walked down the steps and helped her sit down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela Weber came up to Bella and me.

"Yeah." She panted, her eyes started to close. "Never been this tired before."

"Angela could you go get a wash cloth?" I asked. She blushed and nodded.

"Are people staring?" Bella asked. I looked around to see a couple people looking over at us.

"A little." I chuckled and she groaned. "You should tell the teachers."

"No." She groaned stubbornly. "I'm a normal kid. Healthy as horse." I smirked.

"Right." Angela returned with the wet paper towel and put it on her forehead.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Tanya Denali came over. She was beautiful too. A tie with Bella.

Bella groaned again. "Hello Tanya. I'm fine." I gave Bella a look.

"Tanya can you tell everyone that I'm sorry. And I want to be friends." I saw Tanya smile brightly.

"Of course I can Bella." Tanya clapped her hands.

"Oh! And can you give Edward a couple good swipes for me?" Bella added. Tanya chuckled.

"Of course, and I'll enjoy every minute of it." Tanya smiled devilishly. Bella laughed. "I'll see you around Bella." Tanya waved and left.

Bella POV

School ended finally, and I went home telling Lucas I would talk to him later.

"Hey Bella! How was school?" Esme called.

"Fine." I answered.

"Bella can you say more than one word to me?" Esme sighed.

"Can you stop keeping secrets from me?" I asked.

"Bella! I promised your parents. You're lucky I told you about your you-know-what." She scoffed. Then her eyes got wide. "Shouldn't have said that!" she muttered.

"So there's more secrets!" I shouted. "What have you not told me!" I ran out of the house and down the street and ended up at the old park that my parents once took me to.

I laid down on the huge two-people swing. Now that I thought about it, it really wasn't Esme's fault. My parents probably begged her not to tell me the unnamed secrets.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Some one murmured. I took my hood off to see Edward standing in front of me staring at the sky.

"What do you want?" I got up.

"Just wanted to know why Tanya was beating with pillows." he glared at me.

"I'm not the one who's a total player, and abandons their family at school." I snapped and started walking away.

"Why would you care?! You hate my family!" he was following me now.

"I never said that." I snapped.

"You might as well had, and you don't even care about Esme. I heard you yelling at her." Fury engulfed me I spun around and snapped my fist forward, sending him towards the ground. I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't you EVER, say that again. You aren't capable of comprehending how much I love Esme. Don't come near me again Cullen. Or you'll regret it!" I cried. I ran back home and flew into the living room to see Esme sitting at the dining table, tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Esme." I whispered.

"You're bleeding." She murmured holding my hand. Edward's blood was smeared on my knuckles.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. I kinda hit Edward." I blushed.

"Bella." Esme shook her head. I heard pup come down stairs and try to jump in Esme's lap. "Why don't we name this little guy?"

"Okay how about we name him Mike or Newton?" I offered. Pup whined.

"Bella. Be nice." Esme reproached.

"Fine. Fine." I huffed and said a second later. "How about Edward?" Pup whined again and put a paw on his snout. I take it he didn't like that name either.

"Bella!" Esme through her arms up in exasperation.

"Okay! Okay!" I looked at pup in the I eyes. "How about Jacob?" I asked. Pup grinned. I think.

"That's a good name for him. Jacob." Esme smiled.

"Jacob it is than." I smiled. "I'm going to bed." I kissed Esme's head and headed upstairs.

"Bella! Wait!" Esme called. I came back downstairs.

"Yes Esme?" I asked.

"There is something else. Before you judge your parents too harsh, just remember that your parents were 16, okay?" She said. This was already heading into a dangerous section.

"Okay." I narrowed my eyes.

She took a deep breath. "You have a brother, Bella."

**Cliffie! Don't you just love them?! Well I write them, but hate them when I have to read them.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Esme told me that, I said something real intelligent.

"But I-and-you-mom-dad-and WHAT?!" Like I said. Real intelligent.

"When your parents were 16, Renee was pregnant with a baby boy. When she gave birth, she gave the baby boy up for adoption. It nearly tore her and your father apart. But instead they got closer together." Esme said slowly.

"But, my mom had me when she was 17. That was just 1 year later." I protested.

"True. Your mother and father didn't want to give you up like Em-like the baby boy so they kept you." She smiled.

"Wait a minute! You said Em!" I pointed out.

"No I didn't. I said baby boy." She said her eyes wide.

"I don't want anymore lies Esme!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine!" She sighed. "Your brother is Emmett Cullen. He broke his arm when he was 3 at his adoption center. Carlisle was his doctor, and when he asked about Emmett, he found that he had no parents, so he took him in. Renee and Charlie were notified and your mother told me. She tells me everything."

"Emmett Cullen is my brother? Does he know?" I asked.

"He is aware that he's adopted but he doesn't know that you're his sister." Esme told me.

"I have to go tell him then!" I ran to the hall but Esme grabbed my hand.

"Bella! You can't tell Emmett! He's really happy right now, we don't want to complicate his life!" Esme pleaded. Tears pricked in my eyes.

"Esme, I've spent the last 17 years of my life as a lonely child with no siblings. I have to tell him!" I cried.

"We'll tell him later on in the year. Promise me that you won't speak a word about this to him." She said.

"Fine." Tears trickled down my cheeks as I crossed my heart.

***

It was eventually school again, and everything went in order. Except at lunch, everything was different. I brought Lucas to the Cullen, Denali, and Hale table.

"Is it okay if we sit with you guys?" I asked. They all looked surprised but said yes. I got a chair and sat next to Emmett, and Lucas sat next to me. I waved at Emmett and he smiled. I smiled back sadly. Oh, why can't I tell him!

Alice POV

Bella sat next to Emmett and I bit my lip. Kate, Tanya, Irina, Jasper, and Lucas were looking back and forth between Bella and Emmett. I knew what they saw. Same bright, brown eyes, same pale complexion. The differences weren't that big though. Just their sizes, and Emmett's hair was curly and dark brown. Bella's hair was wavy, and in the middle of light and dark brown. I wish I could pull them both aside and tell them that they're brother and sister but I held my tongue.

"So Bella. Are you going to the dance?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. I started choking, and Jasper swatted me on the back.

"Why not?" Tanya asked.

"No one's asked me." She shrugged. I noticed that Lucas looked away blushing. Aw, how cute! Lucas wanted to ask her to the dance.

"So Lucas, are you going?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"I-I was planning on it." He stuttered.

"Are you going with anyone?" I pressured my eyes flashed to Bella and back to him.

"Not yet." I smiled in satisfactory.

"Oh, Bella!" Emmett boomed. "I saw that beautiful black eye you gave Edward." He pretended to wipe away a tear. "I'm so proud." They both started to laugh. Their mouths were both wide as they laughed. I hit my forehead with my hand. This was going to be a long secret.

Bella POV

Today was loads of fun. Except PE. I nearly fainted after the lap, and Angela, and Lucas had to take care of me again.

"You know Bells, if you keep this up, I'm going to permanently hospitalize you." Lucas joked. I hit him lightly with my hand.

"I'll see you after school Bella." Emmett ruffled my hair.

"Okay Em." And I gave him a hug. I couldn't help it. He seemed startled but wrapped his arms around me hesitantly.

"Rose! NO!" Alice's voice came from behind me. I felt myself suddenly sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. I felt my attacker punch me in the stomach.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Stop it right now!" Alice shouted tugging on her. _Rosalie._ My attacker was _Rosalie_.

"Why should I?" Rose stood up brushing herself off.

"Cause she's Emmett's sister!" Alice shouted but then covered her mouth.

"Pixie say what?" Emmett asked shocked.

**Sorry it's so short! Forgive me!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Carlisle!" Emmett barged through the door.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle came down the stairs. When he saw his angry expression and Alice's guilty one he started going back upstairs.

"Carlisle!" Emmett shouted and Carlisle came back down the stairs looking ashamed.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

"Is Bella my sister?" Emmett asked trying to be calm. Carlisle was silent, so Emmett grabbed my arm, and jerked me forward.

"Emmett be careful!" Alice warned.

"Em, ow." I muttered.

"Is Bella my sister?" Emmett repeated. Carlisle sighed, and then nodded. "Really?" Emmett whispered.

"Yes really, now let go!" I gasped and he let my arm go and I flexed.

"You knew?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!" he demanded. Great. My first sibling fight.

"I wanted to! I just found out last night, and-oh god Emmett! Please believe me. I really wanted to tell you but Esme wanted me to wait!" I pleaded.

"I don't care! You should've told me!" he shouted. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I felt myself sway a little and I opened my eyes. "Bella!" I felt myself fall to the ground. I opened my eyes and I was sprawled out on the floor. Alice, Carlisle, Rose, Jasper, and everyone else was peering over me.

"Bella are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. All of a sudden Alice screamed, and everyone else gasped. "What?" I asked. I touched my nose and felt a fluid. I brought my hand back. It was blood.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" I tried to dry the blood with my sleeve.

"Come on Bella." Carlisle helped me up. "Let's get you cleaned up." he took me upstairs to his office.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I apologized. "I wish that it wasn't so hard for you."

"Thank you Bella. But when you're a single father raising 3 teenagers, it's bound to be hard." he smiled, pressing a paper towel to my nose.

"They're all really sweet. But then…" I trailed off.

"But then there's Edward?" he chuckled putting more pressure. "Yes Edwards an…interesting case. He's never been the same since his mother…left us."

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's alright. Not your fault." He shrugged, pressing another tissue to my nose.

"Gee, Rose sure packs a punch huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Carlisle laughed.

"Yes. Only when she's mad. So, Esme tells me that your 18th birthday is next week." he smiled, and I groaned.

"Yep." I frowned.

"How are you going to spend it?" he asked.

"I don't know yet." I lied.

"Well you are always welcome here." he smiled. "Finally! The blood has stopped, and I think you're much better." he smiled at me.

"Thanks Carlisle." I got off his desk and walked out the door.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just get so jealous all the time! Please forgive me, but I totally understand if you don't, I mean I tackled you-" Rose started apologizing at top speed, I just had to smile.

"Rosalie! I forgive you, and I understand." I smiled, and she hugged me.

"Bye everyone!" I waved.

"Bye Bella!" they called, and I walked to my house across the street.

"Hi Esme!" I called.

"Hey sweetheart!" She came from the kitchen and her eyes widened. "Bella! You're covered in blood!" I looked down to see that my blood had gotten on my shirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry Esme. I got a little nose bleed that's all." I smiled reassuringly. She pursed her lips with worry, but nodded.

"Oh and you have a gift upstairs." she smiled at me. I went upstairs to my room curiously.

When I opened the room, I saw dozens of…Irises all over my room. Different colors too. Purple, red, blue. They were sprinkled on my floor, on my bed, and some on my desk. Then I realized there was a note.

_Bella,_

_If you would like to know who I am, come to the Valentine Dance in two days. I'll be waiting._

_Your Secret Admirer_

I picked up a flower and went out my door.

"Esme! Who did this?!" I shouted.

"I have direct orders on not to tell you!" she shouted back.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Not even 20 seconds later the phone downstairs started to ring.

"I got it!" Esme called. There was a few words when-

"Bella! Phone!" Esme called. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?" I asked slightly breathless.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Ali." I smiled.

"Okay so I found out about your flower situation, and I was planning our shopping trip for tomorrow, say five-ish?" she asked in one breath.

"Five-ish. But Alice, how did you know ?" I asked.

"Oh you are very amusing Bella." I could practically see her eyes roll. "And I'm the one that actually helped the guy put the flowers in your room."

"Alice!" I said exasperated. "I don't think that I'm even going."

There was silence over the phone.

"Isabella Marie Swan!!!" Alice shouted over the phone. "That boy went to all that trouble, and you have the guts to say, 'I don't think I'm even going'!!!"

"Fine!" I said to make her stop yelling. "I'll go! But don't expect any fireworks!" I huffed.

"Yay!" I heard her squeal. "We'll pick you up tomorrow at five!"

"Alice!" I hissed but she had already hung up.

**Hmm. Who is this mystery man? Put your guess in a review, and you get a preview from a FUTURE chapter. And only ****ONE**** guess please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Here's another chapter.**

_Music's up_

_Listen hot stuff_

_I'm in love_

_With this song_

_So just hush_

_Baby shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop ta-ta-talking that_

_Blah blah blah_

_Think you'll be getting this?_

_Nah nah nah_

"Please turn something else on! Anything but this!" I moaned.

"Seriously. Alice and Tanya play something else." Kate agreed with me.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

_There's a place downtown_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall_

_It's a dirty free for all!_

Me, Kate, and Rose all groaned. They would not stop playing Kesha. Don't get me wrong I like Kiss N' Tell, and Tik Tok. I used to like Blah Blah Blah, and Take It Off, but when Alice and Tanya play it all the way to Seattle, it gets a little old.

"We're here!" Alice crowed.

"Finally!" I gasped. As soon as she parked I flung myself out of the car.

"Thank the lord!" I said. As long as I was out of the car and away from Alice and Tanya Tunes, I was happy.

**5 hours later**

Oh. My. God. It's been 5 hours, and we have all been power walking from store to store. Non stop. I was on the verge of dying. Every time I opened my mouth to ask if we could eat, what would I hear?

"Ooh! It's a sale! Lets go, lets go, lets go!" my knees had started to wobble.

"You guys?" I asked weakly, slouching. I had no sugar in my body and the exercise was killing me.

"Oh Bella don't be so dramatic." Irina rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Bell." Alice agreed.

"You guys, I don't think she's joking." Kate rushed over to me. She felt my sweat beaded forehead. "Bella you're cold as hell." Then they all came over.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"What's going on?"

"You're pale as a ghost."

"I'm just hungry." I lied.

"Let's go to the food court." Tanya helped me walk to the food court.

After about 6 minutes, I had a tray full of fries, coke, salad, and hamburgers.

"Thanks guys." I put a French fry in my mouth.

"Welcome Bells." They all said in unison. I looked down at all my bags and realized that they had none.

"Why don't you guys have accessories, dresses, shoes and…undergarments?" I shuddered remembering them nearly dragging me by my feet into Victoria Secret.

"Well we're not going." Tanya gestured to her and her sisters.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well I've been asked to the dance loads of times, but it's never that one special guy." she explained.

"Who's the special guy?" I rose an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Never mind." she murmured.

"Well, you should ask him. You're a strong, independent woman." I said taking a sip from my soda.

"I am?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." I nodded, and she beamed at me. "What about you two?" I asked Irina and Kate.

"The songs they play aren't our taste…" Kate said.

"There are barely any cute guys to dance with…" Irina frowned.

"And we are totally anti-valentines day." They said in unison. I laughed.

"Me and Jasper are going, of course. At the dance is where we finally got together. Mike Newton came over and asked me to dance, and Jasper-"

"-saw, and got angry." Rose rolled her eyes.

"And in the beginning of the dance, Mike put his hands way to near your butt-" Kate continued.

"So Jazz got even more angry and pushed Mike away, nearly breaking both hands-" Tanya nodded.

"Swept you off your feet, and sealed it with a kiss." Irina concluded. Obviously, they heard this story many times.

Alice pouted. "I wanted to tell the story!" I smiled at her.

"It was a very romantic story Alice." I gave her hand a pat. "What about your dress?"

"I already bought mine." she smiled. I turned to Rose.

"Oh, me and Emmett are going on a picnic in the stars. We do it every Valentines Day." She nodded.

"That's cute. So do all of you know who this guy is?" I asked.

"Everyone except Tanya." Kate stated proudly.

"I can't keep a secret for my life." Tanya nodded. I laughed.

"Alright, well I'm done eating. Can we leave now?" I asked.

"Well…" Alice hesitated.

"Alice!" we all groaned.

"All right, all right! Fine! We'll leave." She said and stormed towards the exit. I smiled and followed her out.

Tonight I logged on to the chat to see if he was on…he was.

**JustMe: ****Hey stranger.**

_Copperhead: hey JM. How's life?_

**JustMe: I could complain, but I wont. I just might have a possible boyfriend!**

_Copperhead: Boyfriend? Dang! I thought that I might actually have a chance. Well, he better b a good guy._

**JustMe: Aw, CH, don't worry. I'll always have a soft spot 4 u in my heart. And I hope he is , I don't know who it is yet.**

_Copperhead: a boyfriend that u don't even know…good luck with that. Well I have a problem and I need ur help. There's this girl that I really like._

**JustMe: oh gee thx 4 the support CH. OOOOHHHH! A girl huh? So what's the problem?**

_Copperhead: she thinks I'm a douche._

**JustMe: What? Why?**

_Copperhead: she has family issues and she made me mad so I talked bad about that._

**Just Me: Can't say that I blame her 4 calling u a douche.**

_Copperhead: hey!_

**JustMe: Sorry, but it's true. Some jerk decided 2 talk bad about my family issues 2.**

_Copperhead: ooh sorry._

**JustMe: Not ur fault. Well CH, the best u can do is apologize. So good luck and good bye.**

_Copperhead: Thx 4 the advice and aw ur leaving? Psh, fine go. I'll just be a loner._

**JustMe: Alright, c ya loner!**

And I logged out. After that I went to bed and dreamed pleasant dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I came downstairs wearing a pair of jeans, a blue button up flannel with white long sleeves, and a pair of socks on. Today, me and Esme would be cleaning the house. Esme would be taking the bathrooms, kitchen, and living room. I would take the bedrooms, the food pantry, and the floors. I decided to get done with the floor, while Esme was working on the upstairs bathroom.

I put the bucket of soap and water down, and grabbed the brush. I would be starting with the kitchen floor.

I got on my knees and began to scrub the floor, then Jacob came up and sat down staring at me.

"Hey Jake. I can't play right now." I smiled, and scratched his ear. He barked and pushed the bucket towards me. The water fell a little and splashed the floor. "Jake." I warned. He hit the bucket again, but with more force. The bucket fell over and spread along the floor, soaking my knees.

"Jacob Swan!" I exclaimed and stood up. Jacob grinned and ran out the door.

"Bella? What was that sound?" Esme called.

"Nothing Esme. Jake's just messing around. Jacob get back here!" I shouted and ran out the door. Jake was standing in the yard smiling…I think. I grabbed the hose.

"I'm going to get you!" I exclaimed and chased after him spraying him lightly with the hose. I laughed when he tried to drink the water. He sneezed and jumped at my legs. The hose went up and sprayed me in the face I laughed and fell backwards onto the grass. Jake came to my side and put his head on his paws. I smiled and scratched his ears. He got up and started to lick my face.

"Gah! Down Jake. Sit, heel!" I laughed. I sat up, and heard music suddenly. It was one of my favorite songs, Complicated, by Avril Lavigne. Except, there was no one signing. I saw that it was coming from across the street. I walked over and sat by the garage. Apparently it was Rose, Alice, and Tanya. I didn't now that they had a band. I sat down and listened.

"Okay! Our band is sucking!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ever since Angela went all emo on us, we've never had a decent singer." I heard Tanya say bitterly.

"Tanya, Angela has her reasons." Rose reminded quietly. "What about Kate or Irina?"

"Kate has some serious stage fright, and have you heard Irina sing in the shower. Not pretty." I could practically see Tanya grimace.

"Let's try again." Alice sighed.

"One, two-" Rose started but right at that moment, Jake decided to bark, sounding like he was reprimanding me.

"Jake!" I whispered making 'shh!' motions with my hands.

"What was that?" I heard Alice ask. Suddenly the garage door opened. The girls stepped out just as I got up to leave.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" Tanya asked curiously.

"You have a puppy?" Alice squealed picking Jake up. "He's so cute!"

"Um, I heard you playing-I didn't know that-um, I'll go." I muttered, grabbing Jake and turning away, but Alice's fingers latched on my wrist.

"Wait! Bella you're soaking wet! Let us get you some clothes." Rose pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Here make yourself at home. We'll be back soon." Alice smiled and ran into the house, followed by Tanya and Rose. I looked around amazed. Their garage floor had a red carpet laid on it, it's walls were colored a dark ivory. But what surprised me was all the instruments. There was drums, guitars, base, violins, and even a flute. I looked around in wonder. I leaned against a wall…and I fell through it. I looked around to see that I was in a small room. It had soft blue walls, and a glossy, hard wood floor. But in the middle was a grand piano. And in two corners there was an electric keyboard, an acoustic guitar, and an electric guitar.

I couldn't help myself, I stumbled towards the grand piano and touched it's sleek keys. Before I could stop myself I began to play.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it wont leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

I stopped playing at the sound of someone closing the door behind me I looked up startled, to see Edward.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, but his tone wasn't cold, just curious.

"I-is this piano yours? I was just leaning-um, I didn't mean to-I'll go." I stuttered and began to leave but I felt his hand slip into mine.

"No. It's okay. I didn't know how wonderful you are at singing." he smiled, and let go of my hand. He grabbed his acoustic guitar, and led me out of the room. We sat down next to each other and he looked at me.

"Why don't we play something…not so gloomy." he suggested. "Do you know Only Exception?" he asked, and I nodded. He began to play, and I took deep breath when it was my cue.

_When I was younger I saw_

_My daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would_

_Never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist._

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Edward stopped playing, and we stared into each others eyes. Then he smiled his crooked smile.

"Hey Alice, Tanya, and Rose." he greeted and turned his gaze to the door. I looked there startled. Sure enough there was the three girls staring at me open mouthed.

"You're going to catch flies." Edward chuckled. Alice snapped out of it and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright Bella, we got you some of Tanya's clothes and we called Esme. You can stay with us." Rose smiled gently.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice the storm out side? The streets are completely flooded you'll be staying with us." Tanya smiled.

"Oh." I nodded. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Follow me." Kate smiled. She was in the doorway. I nodded and followed her out.

EPOV

I watched Bella play with her dog outside. She laid on the ground smiling. I smiled. She was so adorable. I may have developed the smallest of crushes on Bella…okay, maybe it's the size of Texas, but who wouldn't like her? She was so full of life, her looks are just a bonus. She sat up and looked towards the garage curiously. Ah, she heard my sister, and friends practicing. She walked forward and sat next to the garage. She began to nod her head with music not even noticing the rain.

Hm, she might catch a cold. That might be bad. I began to go back to my studying. I was dressed in a comfortable pair of pajama pants, and a plain white shirt. I heard Alice, Tanya, and Rose running to their room.

"Where's the fire?" I asked looking out of my bedroom door.

"Carlisle called Esme and she said that due to the storm, Bella can stay over. She sopping wet and needs clothes." Rose explained quickly.

"It's almost like she didn't even notice the storm." Tanya said looking curious.

"Go keep her company." Alice smirked and winked at me, I blushed a little and made my way to the garage. I looked around but Bella wasn't there only a small dog sleeping on the couch. Then I heard my piano being played. I walked to the secret door, that led to my secret room. I pushed it open lightly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

I tried to close the door quietly, but it might as well have been slammed. I winced as Bella saw me in the door way.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked curiously.

She got up and began to stumble over her words blushing.

"I-is this piano yours? I was just leaning-um, I didn't mean to-I'll go." she began to leave my grabbed her hand.

"No. It's okay. I didn't know how wonderful you are at singing." I smiled, and let go of her hand. I grabbed my acoustic guitar, and led her out of the room. We sat down next to each other and I looked at her. I suggested that we play The Only Exception. She sang while I played and when we were done with the first verse I stopped playing and we just stared at each other. I wanted to lean in and kiss her but I saw Alice, Tanya, and Rose standing at the door with their mouths open."Hey Alice, Tanya, and Rose." I greeted and turned my gaze to the door.

"You're going to catch flies." I chuckled. Alice snapped out of it and stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Bella, we got you some of Tanya's clothes and we called Esme. You can stay with us." Rose smiled gently.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Didn't you notice the storm out side? The streets are completely flooded you'll be staying with us." Tanya smiled.

"Oh." Bella nodded, looking adorable. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Follow me." Kate smiled. She was in the doorway. Bella nodded and followed her out. As soon the door closed Alice, Tanya, and Rose turned to me.

"You SO have the hots for Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I yelped. "I do not! And keep your voice down. In case you forgot Bella is Emmett's baby sister, and if Emmett heard you he would rip me apart, throw my pieces into a fire, and most likely dance around that fire."

"Eddie, admit it. You love Bella." Tanya smiled softly.

"Okay, so I may have the smallest of crushes on her, but it'll fade eventually."

"Are you kidding?" Alice snorted. "It's the size of Africa."

"Eh, I thought it was more like Texas." I muttered under my breath. Alice and Tanya didn't catch it but Rose did. She winked at me. Then Alice and Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" they exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" me and Tanya asked.

"We've been trying to get Bella and Lucas together! He's the one who wanted to take her to the Valentines Day dance!" I saw Tanya's eyes flash**(Aha! Flashing of the eyes! That means something!)** and I'm sure that I looked crestfallen.

But, Lucas doesn't deserve her. She's pure, and light, and beautiful, and pretty much everything that's good about life! Lucas is dark, and mysterious and closed off. Pft, yeah, like I deserve Bella. If someone told me that I would bust out laughing, if anything, I deserve someone that's the exact opposite of Bella.

BPOV

I changes into Tanya's purple and black pajama pants, and her soft baby pink top. The top just barely met the top of the pants, but hey, it's better than the sopping wet clothes.

"Bella?" someone whispered I turned around to see Emmett.

"Hey Em." I whispered looking down. He brought me into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I acted like a jerk, it was really hard for me being the only one not knowing." he explained.

"The only people who knew were Alice, Me, Carlisle, and Esme." I smiled.

"Still." he put on a goofy grin and stood at attention. "I fully accept the duty of being Big Brother Swan." he smiled at me.

"At ease soldier." I teased and hugged him.** (That is what they say right?)**

"And Bella?" he asked I looked at him.

"I know for a fact that Edward likes you, give him a chance, he's a good guy." he smiled and walked away. Edward like me? I have to admit, I had a huge picture painted in my head. Me and Edward holding a little baby that had my brown eyes and Edward's hair color, and my dad's curls. But I could never have that. My days are numbered.

I walked towards the garage but the room began to spin.

"Bella?" the garage door opened revealing Edward, Alice, Rose, and Tanya.

"Bella, your nose is bleeding." Alice alerted me. I looked down to see that the blood was getting on the shirt. I raised my hand cover my nose, but the room spun faster.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Edward." I whispered and dropped.


End file.
